Stan Versus Gregory
by Shadowgate
Summary: The following story takes place after the South Park Movie.


Stan versus Gregory

By Shadowgate

A/N: This story takes place after the South Park Movie. I wrote it back in 1999 for a website called Mister Hat's Hellhole.

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

…

The war just ended. Gregory was sitting in a motel room very angry. He was mad that Wendy said "fuck him" and he was also mourning the death of the Mole.

Gregory said out loud "I hate you Stan Marsh! I fucking hate you."

Back at South Park Elementary School lunch just ended. All the kids were on the playground. Stan was looking out at Wendy as she sat alone near a merry go round. He walked over to her to talk.

"It was perfectly obvious I hated Gregory but I was shocked when you said fuck him."

Wendy turned to Stan and said "well he was just an arrogant jerk. The only reason we got to know each other is because we're both straight A students."

Stan smiled big and stuck his hand out.

Wendy grabbed his hand and Stan helped her up.

Kyle and Kenny were walking along and Kyle said "let's see what the two love birds are up to."

The two boys approached Stan and Wendy and Kyle said "I'm glad my mom has calmed down and the war is over."

Kenny said "hey Wendy, hey Stan."

Kyle asked "you want to see the Terrance and Phillip movie again?"

Stan said "no I'll wait until it comes out at Blockbuster."

Wendy commented "my goal was to fight for their freedom of speech. I don't care for that movie I guess farting is a guy thing."

All of the sudden Kenny lets off a big fart.

Kyle turns and says "shit Kenny we bought you lunch because your family is poor and you blow it back in our faces."

Stan held his nose and said "today was burrito day."

All three of them start laughing and Wendy says "boys."

Cartman came up and announced that Terrance and Phillip just put out a new episode since they were released from military captivity. The four boys were certainly happy Terrance and Phillip did not die in those electric chairs. Shit everyone in South Park was happy. Well everyone but one person.

Gregory just got off the phone with his parents and he assured them everything was okay. Even though inside he was busting up he was good at convincing his parents otherwise.

He was planning to murder Stan and Wendy and get away with it.

Gregory looked in the mirror and said "I have a 4.0 GPA and girls find me irresistible. This chump Stan! I can get away with taking his life. I want Wendy, hell I could have her head if she won't give me head."

Gregory began laughing loud enough for the whole motel to hear but the rest of the tenants were getting laid so they did not care.

At 3PM Stan and Kyle were leaving South Park Elementary School when Wendy rushed up to them.

"STAN!"

Wendy was frantic and Stan turned around to see a note she was holding. The note read "I'll have you Wendy" and Stan asked "What? Who the hell could this be from?"

Wendy answered "who do you think Stan?"

Wendy then said "there's no doubt this is from Gregory."

Stan stated "Gregory put this fucking note on your locker!"

Wendy replied "he put it in my locker."

Stan asked "he broke into your locker and left this fucking note?"

Wendy answered "he didn't have to break into my locker because he's got my combination."

Kyle jumped in and asked "Didn't Gregory leave this school?"

Stan answered "Kyle this school is in a small town. Observe there are no fucking metal detectors and we're laid back in this school."

Kyle responded "oh yeah good point."

Wendy said "he put this in my locker between lunch time and now."

Stan demanded to know where Gregory was staying.

Wendy answered "his parents have him staying at a fucking motel not far from here."

Stan said "Kyle let's stake out that motel and Wendy for a straight A student I'm disappointed you'd give your locker combination out especially to a dickhead like Gregory."

Wendy hung her head in shame and Stan ventured a few blocks down with Kyle to a ghetto motel in hopes of finding his old nemesis.

It didn't take long before they saw Gregory exit his room. Kyle looked at the number and said "he's in room 213."

Stan commented "213 was Jeffrey Dahmer's apartment number" and Kyle felt a chill go up his spine.

Stan said in a stern voice "hello Gregory" and Gregory replied "hello Stan you're looking well for one who's been through war."

Stan said "let's cut the crap asshole. Wendy is mine."

Kyle jumped in and said "it's illegal to leave notes like this." Kyle then shoved the note into Gregory's face.

Kyle then added "I know because my dad's a lawyer."

Gregory had a dirty look on his face and he said "fuck both of you."

Stan got pissed and yelled "LEAVE WENDY ALONE OR I'LL TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEART OUT!"

Gregory shoved Stan then Stan and Kyle both jumped on top of Gregory.

Stan yelled "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM WENDY ASSHOLE!"

They both got up off of Gregory. They observed Gregory hyperventilating but still.

Kyle and Stan walked off leaving Gregory pissed and stunned. They head over to Stark's pond.

Stan says out loud "I want to kill the motherfucker."

A minute later Stan asks "hey Kyle if I kill Gregory will your dad be able to get me off on an insanity plea?"

Kyle turns to Stan with a look of anger and says in a firm voice "if you kill Gregory you will be tried as an adult and you could get 40 to life. I don't want to see my best friend locked up. Is that clear?"

Stan's lip starts to quiver and he replies "yes sir."

Kyle calms down and says "that's legal advice from your best friend."

Kyle then noticed Stan's eyes watering.

"Stan are you crying?" He asked.

Stan replied "I don't want to lose Wendy."

Kyle responds "we sent Gregory a message now calm down."

Kyle puts up his hands motioning Stan to come forward for a hug. When he does Kyle takes him in a strong embrace.

Kyle says "I got you Stan. I'll bet Gregory will back off."

Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle tight and Kyle held him as he cried.

Kyle said "just relax Stan."

Over at Cartman's house there is a ton of laughter. Cartman and Kenny are watching the new Terrance and Phillip episode.

Cartman says out loud "oh now Terrance crapped his pants."

Kenny is laughing so hard his chest hurts.

The door bell rings and Cartman yells "MOM GET THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Cartman's mom is upstairs using the Ultra Vibe Pleasure 2000 and does not hear him.

Cartman yells "DAMN IT" and gets up to get the door. It's Stan and Kyle so he lets them in.

Cartman asks "did you all find out where Gregory was staying?"

Kyle responds "let's not talk about that shit Stan's been through enough."

Cartman says "Gregory is a pussy."

Stan says "fuck yeah."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Stan yells out "MOM I'M GOING TO BED!"

Before Stan could get up the stairs he noticed a light outside the window. He thought to himself "a fucking flashlight" and he knew Gregory was on the prowl.

The next day in Mister Garrison's class Stan asked Wendy "are you mad at me because of what I said yesterday?"

Wendy in turn asked "you mean about me being stupid for giving Gregory my locker combination?"

Stan answered "yes."

Wendy said "no not really."

Stan said "good."

Stan went on to say "last night I saw a flashlight outside my window. Gregory is still around and we both have no idea what he might try."

Wendy looks very concerned and says she won't go anywhere alone.

Stan nods and is very happy.

When Mister Garrison enters the room he says there is going to be a lesson on the 17'Th President Andrew Johnson. Stan and Wendy pay no attention to Mister Garrison's fucking lesson and instead they think about childhood.

Both simultaneously have the Logical Song going through their heads.

After school Stan and Wendy are walking out the door and they see Gregory across the street staring them down.

Stan yells "SON OF A BITCH" to Gregory across the street.

A week goes by and nothing else had been heard from Gregory.

Suddenly Stan notices on his locker a note covered in red that says "I've got Wendy and to come to the abandoned warehouse on Waterston Street if you want to see her again."

Stan became enraged and showed it to Kenny. He decided not to show it to Kyle because Kyle would want to get the police involved. Stan wanted to kill Gregory and he was able to get Kenny to agree to be his backup.

Stan tried to get Mister Garrison to agree to let him out of class early and even pointed out that Wendy was not present. Mister Garrison said no and Stan was pissed.

After class Kenny and Stan rushed to the warehouse. They entered and heard a door behind them close.

Stan and Kenny saw several swords on the floor but due to the fact they heard a door behind them close they turned around and saw Gregory.

Stan yelled "WHERE IS WENDY?"

Gregory answered "she's not here."

Gregory went on to say "Wendy is out sick and that note does not have blood on it. It's just dark red ink. I put that note on your locker to trick you into coming here so I could kill you. I see you brought a friend so I'll kill you both."

Stan and Kenny both grab swords. Gregory pulls a sword from a long sword case.

Kenny jumps forward and the swords the two boys are holding collide.

They begin sword fighting with a fury. Stan lunges forward with his sword in his hands but Gregory trips him.

Kenny and Gregory continue sword fighting and Kenny knocks Gregory over but Gregory counters by kicking him in his right shin. Gregory gets up and runs up a staircase. Kenny and Stan chase after him.

Gregory stops running and his two enemies stop and stare at him with anger in their eyes.

THE FIGHT CONTINUES

STAY TUNED FOR PART 2.


End file.
